Tortall: Another Chapter
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: An ordinary trip to the library can't cause much trouble.......or can it?? Finding an ancient Celtic spell book can make more trouble than two girls are ready for.
1. An Ancient Celtic Spellbook

****Tortall: Another Chapter

By:

Neko-chan

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Tortall, Neal (unfortunately....*pout*), Alanna, or any of Ms. Pierce's characters or books. Any original character that I DO mention are mine, however. So......I hope you enjoy the fic!!

  
  


Chapter One: A Celtic Spell Book

  
  


Bryanna grinned gleefully as she walked deeper into the Los Angeles Library. She breathed deeply, savoring the musty, old book smell. Her grin broadened as she dragged her best friend, Amy, deeper into the dark recesses of the older section of the huge library.

The two girls were at the library because of a Notre Dame High School field trip. And, unfortunately, the students were still made to wear their uniforms. Bryanna was wearing her green polo shirt that went well with her hip length red-orange hair. Also, she wore her many plaited gray skirt, for the color matched that of her storm cloud gray eyes. Her socks were ankle height and her shoes were Vans: blue, with dragon symbols on the sides. A gray hooded sweatshirt that said 'Notre Dame Karate' was tied around her waist.

Amy, on the other hand, was wearing her white polo shirt that looked good with her elbow length light brown hair and mahogany brown eyes. Her skirt was plaited only in the front and back, as opposed to Bryanna's all-around plaits. Her skirt, also, was gray--but it also had a plaid design. Amy's socks were ankle height, and her shoes were Etnies: white with sky blue lining and shoe laces. Draped over her arm was a green sweatshirt that said 'Notre Dame Theater Guild'.

"Bry, I don't think that we're supposed to be back here!" Amy exclaimed softly, digging her heels into the ground, trying to stop. This didn't stop her from being dragged--it only resulted in skid marks forming on the white tile floor.

"Oh, come on Amy!! What's life without a little.....excitement?" Bryanna asked, grinning at her best friend as she passed a sign that stated: 'Beware! Extremely old books, possibly dangerous!! **_Adults only!_**__'

Amy paled at this.

"B-Bry-chan," she began, "I _really_ don't think that we should be back here!! The sign said 'Adults only'."

Continuing to drag Amy, Bryanna said, "Well, in Medieval times, we would already be married, right?"

"Yes........"was Amy's uncertain reply.

"Well, only _adults_ get married!! And, besides, in some countries, we would already be considered adults."

"B-But, Bry!" Amy exclaimed, trying to grab on to a bookcase she was slowly being dragged past. "This is _this_ country, not some _other_ country!!"

Bryanna waved a hand in front of herself, gesticulating. "Doesn't matter! We would still be considered an adult _somewhere_ in this world. Anyways, we're here."

And then she stopped in front of one of the oldest bookcases, which was filled with ancient Celtic tomes. Bryanna's eyes lit up as she looked from book title to book title, giving little exclamations of joy as she found interesting titles. Finally, her attention was diverted to a leather-bound book, it's title written in Gaelic: Magick.

Interested, Bryanna pulled it out, Amy looking over her shoulder curiously. Bryanna stroked the leather cover, which was cracked and worn with age. A dragon was engraved in the cover, and Bryanna began to trace the outline lightly. Underneath the dragon, there were words, also written in Gaelic.

"So mote it be," Bryanna said aloud translating it for Amy. Curious to see more, Bryanna opened the book, looking at page after page.

The book was full of spells.

Bryanna, of course, was delighted. Amy, on the other hand, was not. She started to back away from Bryanna and the book, mumbling something that sounded like: 'devil's evil powers, and his evil gifts.......evil'. Bryanna, used to it, ignored this and continued to look at each spell until she came to a particular one, then she stopped.

Her eyes lit up, practically glowing, and she stared at it in interest. "Tortall......"she whispered thoughtfully. With a quick glance at Amy who was staring at her in horror, she said a few sentences in Gaelic: "Tuathe de Dannan sheoguey! Tha mi 'g iarraidh 'dol do'm dhuthaich fhein!"

Then, with a blinding flash of light, the two girls disappeared.

  
  


And with a loud thump, the two girls landed on a grassy green hill, in the middle of a rather large forest.

"Bry.......where are we?" Amy asked, wide-eyed, as she slowly looked around, taking the scenery in.

Bryanna stood up and cheerfully brushed herself off. "We're in Tortall," she said happily. Then she looked around and frowned. "I just wish we could have our stuff," Bryanna said, glaring darkly into the distance.

Suddenly, two bags fell out of the sky, to land in front of the two girls. One was a green back pack with black lining, and the other was a black and white Hawaiian print back pack.

"Yes!!" Bryanna exclaimed as she stooped down to pick up the Hawaiian print back pack. "C'mon Amy, let's head for Corus."

Amy shot a dirty look at Bryanna, then quickly shoved her sweatshirt into her green back pack. Then, with a growl of frustration aimed at Bryanna, she jogged after her best friend.


	2. And The Two Shall Butt Heads

Tortall: Another Chapter

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: x.x;; I don't suppose apologizing for not updating would make you guys not kill me, would it? But I can still try, can't I? Anyway, I am so, SO sorry for not updating! *hides behind Neal* You wouldn't hurt him, now would you? ;_;

Disclaimer: Don't own the books. I wish I could write as well as she does...but only in my dreams.

  
  


Chapter Two: And The Heads Butt 

"Bryanna...how much more do we have to walk?" Amy asked as she and her much taller friend made their way deeper into the forest. It seemed as if they had been walking for hours...there was no end to the vegetation.

The red-headed girl paused, then seemed to wince. "Actually, I don't know. But I hope it's soon because I'm also not sure when in the time line we landed. I'm actually kinda worried about that." Another pause.

Amy blinked and looked at her friend suspiciously. "Bryanna Kristin de Salva...WHY exactly are you worried about that?" Her look became even more suspicious when Bryanna refused to answer. "BRYANNA!!"

The tall girl winced. "Ummm...because in the Immortals and the Protector of the Small series...monsters roam Tortall."

"Monsters?! What do you mean by _monsters_?!"

"Well, you know, the usual... Trolls, spidrens, Stormwings, things like that. Some other stuff." She smiled and looked at her best friend innocently. But Amy had been Bryanna's best friend for several years and so she knew Bryanna _very_ well.

"What aren't you not telling me, Bryanna Kristin de Salva?"

A cough. "Ummm... Just that if we meet up with some of those monsters, we don't have anything to fight them off with." Another cough. "And I _still_ don't know how far away Corus is. If we're lucky, it won't be much longer before we hit the walls. If we're _not_ so lucky... Well, then we'll probably end up in Scanra."

"And why is it so bad if we end up in Scanra?"

A third cough. "Well, generally, it'd be a very bad thing to end up in Scanra. It'd be an even _worse_ thing if we end up in Scanra during the Protector of the Small series."

"WHY, Bryanna?"

A cough and a swallow this time. "You don't want to know."

With an Amazonian cry, Amy grabbed her bag and ran after Bryanna, murder in her eyes. Bryanna screamed also (hers wasn't a war cry, however...) and took off as fast as she was able to, dodging under branches and jumping over logs.

They both stumbled onto Corus completely by accident. Amy was so intent on catching up to Bry and bashing her head in, and Bryanna was determined to NOT let that happen, that they didn't that they were running on _paved_ ground until they were about halfway into the city.

Bryanna paused, blinked, and looked around. Amy, who hadn't noticed about the whole 'Wow! We're running on PAVED ground!' thing, plowed right into Bryanna, causing both to fall to the ground.

"Hey! We're here!" Bryanna crowed, happily hanging all over her best friend. "LOOK! I _told_ you that I would lead us to Corus. And I did." She smirked, gloating.

Amy rolled her eyes and poked Bryanna in the side. "Fine, you got us to Corus. Now, do you know _where_ we are in Corus?"

Bryanna smirked again. "Of course I do! We're in the Temple District. See? Look, over there is the temple to the Goddess. If we follow this road that we're on, it'll eventually take us to the palace. And that's our destination, so it's perfect."

'Bryanna...as a mage and a knight?! Oh, dear God... She's going to destroy this world, I know she is...' Amy thought and hung her head.

* * *

A hand slammed down on Wyldon's desk. He blinked in surprise and looked up at the two strangely dressed girls standing expectantly in front of him. "How may I help you?" he asked politely, raising an eyebrow at them.

"I wanna be a knight," the taller of the two---a red-head---stated bluntly while staring at him expectantly. "We traveled all of this way and I wanna be a knight."

He coughed in surprise and looked at the two girls more closely. "Excuse me?" he asked, leaning forward onto his desk and putting his chin on his folded hands.

The taller of the two---once again, the red-head---spoke again. ('She must be the more vocal of the two...' Wyldon thought, amused.) "I wanna be a knight. You're the trainer. I have to go through you in order to become a knight. Well, I also wanna be a mage, but I don't think you want to get into that discussion as well..."

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I seriously doubt that would be possible."

The brown-haired girl suddenly winced. Had he said something wrong? If he had, what had he said wrong? He didn't _think_ he had said something wrong...

The red-headed girl frowned. "Listen, buddy, I know that it's probably a _very_ bad thing to get on your bad side the first day that we met, but I am not---nor will I ever _be_---a 'lady.' It is an insulting word and I refuse to be called it. I, my friend, am a 'warrior.'"

The smaller girl coughed and blushed, embarrassed for the taller girl because the older girl obviously wasn't embarrassed at all.

"First of all, before Bryanna goes any further, let me introduce ourselves to you, sir. I'm Amy Michler and this is Bryanna de Salva. We're actually new around here. We're actually new to this whole entire world BECAUSE BRYANNA SAID A SPELL AND SENT US HERE." Amy cleared her throat, blushing, and continued: "Anyway, Bry has always wanted to be a warrior-type person and a mage-type person. If you could just direct me to where the art supplies are, I'd be immensly happy."

Wyldon cleared his throat and looked appraisingly at the two girls. Surprisingly, he was taking everything in stride. (A lot people had gotten calmer about magic-related things ever since Numair had come to Tortall. After all, a person HAD to get used to magical occurrences with a black robe mage around or they'd go insane.)

"Before I address any of the things that you," a pointed look at Bryanna, "brought up, I think I'll be having to call a few of my fellow colleagues. If you'll please sit."

He rang for a page and within minutes, several notes were sent out and delivered. While the messenger was doing so, Wyldon once again returned his attention to the two girls. Amy squired unhappily in her seat, while Bryanna returned Wyldon look for look.

"How did the two of you get pass the palace guards?" Wyldon suddenly asked, raising that one eyebrow once again. Amy looked down and shot a Look at Bryanna out of the corner of her lowered eyes. And, for the very first time, Bryanna had the grace to blush.

"Ummm...you don't wanna know."

  
  


TBC...


End file.
